nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Machinedramon
Machinedramon is a Machine Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Infinity (無限 Mugen?)Dramon", and whose English name and design are derived from "Machine Dramon". With its whole body in 100% full metal, it is the Digital World's strongest Digimon. It is thought that all of the many Cyborg Digimon produced so far were merely prototypes for the completion of Machinedramon, as it was built by synthesizing their parts—Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest circuits, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, MetalGreymon's left claw and chest plates, and Andromon's shoulder pads. Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable throughput, but it is a purely mechanical Digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the DigiCore at the center of its body, and Machinedramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore. Digimon Adventure Machinedramon rules the cities and presides over the "Metal Empire", an urban army which includes WaruMonzaemon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, several Hagurumon, and a multitude of Mekanorimon and Tankmon. His WaruMonzaemon has enslaved a colony of Numemon in the city's bowels. Machinedramon is quiet, but is just as ruthless and sadistic as the other Dark Masters. He is able to match Izzy's wits, and is willing to employ scorched-earth strategies to eliminate his enemies. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in Tokyo, Machinedramon had taken to ruling over the city portion of Spiral Mountain. Machinedramon was the ruler of the Digital City[citation needed], which looked like a fusion of the prominent cities on Earth. In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he unexpectedly blasted Angemon and then attacked the seven Ultimate-level Digimon before they could attack him and defeated them. After Puppetmon was defeated, the DigiDestined wandered into Machinedramon's territory along a road in the middle of no-where, until Kari Kamiya developed a fever and kept passing-out, making Taichi "Tai" Kamiya upset since this brings memories from his child-hood past with Kari. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi sent Tentomon to look for help, he soon digivolves intoKabuterimon and transports everybody to a city that has famous buildings from Earth fused into one big city. They soon find a house for Kari to rest while being watched over by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Patamon,Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon. Tai, Agumon, Izzy, and Tentomon went into the city to look for a hospital in search of medicine for Kari. Izzy used his laptop and plugged it into the network to find one, unaware of Machinedramon's Hagurumon tracking them every time Izzy used his Laptop. Machinedramon sent his Metal Empire troops to hunt them down. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon managed to escape the destruction from the hospital getting the medicine. The third time Izzy uses his Laptop and discovers that they are tracking him by him plugging into the network. Izzy decided to do a little trick,Hagurumon soon become confused when the network has been accessed from different points in the city, but this backfires as Machinedramon ordered plan Operation Elimin-8 (pun on the word eliminate), which consisted of having Megadramon and Gigadramon destroy every single building. But this doesn't work, so Machinedramon decided to finish them off himself. After the house everyone was staying in blows up, Tai finds the others have escaped just before bombing commenced. Machinedramon appears and everyone runs into a building, which collapses into the ground because of Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack. The DigiDestined then sink underground. Machinedramon then assumed that they were dead. Later on Kari manages to recover from her fever and is well again, Sora, Biyomon, T.K, Patomon and Gatomon then soon set off to find Tai and Izzy since they landed somewhere else. However they soon find a WaruMonzaemon who is a Slave Master to the Numemon who are used to power Machinedramon's City. Kari then gets possessed once again by the odd-spirit that spoke to the DigiDestined through her body, while WaruMonzaemon gets distracted by Sora, the spirit possessing Kari frees the Numemon and they start calling her "Queen Kari". When Sora, T.K, Patamon and Biyomon meet up with Kari and all the Numemon, WaruMonzaemon bursts in to find the Numemon have turned against him and begin to attack, when Kari's body starts to glow in light, the energy from her allows Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon to digivolve and give Numemon enough energy to get back up. WaruMonzaemon is then badly injured and escapes, while the spirit possessing Kari's body leads the way to Tai and Izzy. WaruMonzaemon reports to Machinedramon that the DigiDestined are still alive and Machinedramon is angry that he didn't tell him sooner and as a "reward", he blasts WaruMonzaemon's arm off. Tai and Izzy soon find Andromon who is trying to build up a resistance force to stop Machinedramon. Machinedramon appeared and Andromon managed to hold him off for Tai and Izzy to find the others. Soon everyone is back together, however Andromon is defeated, but is able to get back up to his feet. Not even the combined efforts of Andromon, Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon can defeat Machinedramon. When he wants the first victim to be killed, Kari approaches him, but the Numemon cover his body to save 'Queen Kari'. The slug Digimon try to stop Machinedramon but were wiped out easily by the villain's "Catastrophe" attack. Kari collapses and Agumon is hit by a beam of light, causing him to warp digivolve to WarGreymon. He charges up to Machinedramon, slicing him up "like an onion" with his Dramon Destroyers before regressing back to Koromon. Machinedramon starts to split and disappear. Despite being cut into pieces, Machinedramon manages to survive, though barely, and meets a dying Kimeramon. They DNA digivolve into Millenniummon. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Dark Master Machinedramon was resurrected by Padro Lodo and Piedmon to rejoin the Organization as a Dark Master of that group as well. Currently, Machinedramon serves as the supreme commander of the machine-type minions. Machinedramon and his troops are responsible for "deforestating" worlds. The death and destruction caused by Machinedramon's horde will be used to fuel Lodo's nightmarish experiments. Weaker copies of Machinedramon have been constructed from the remains of deceased machine digimon. These copies are mechs, and are piloted by Bakemon. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters Category:Digimon Minions Category:Metal Empire